Adventure Express, Chapter One
by Robert Thompson
Summary: This is a Seventh Doctor and Ace Doctor Who story. The Master abducts Ace and the Doctor is on a mission to rescue and save her. There are more chapters to come and this is a work in progress at the moment. This is a sequel to the 1989 Doctor Who Episode "Survival." "Adventure Express" will be a novel. I have been a Doctor who fan for 36 years and enjoy writing this sort of stuff


Chapter One

(This is a Classic Doctor Who story featuring the seventh Doctor and his companion Ace. The story is called "Adventure Express." This story is a sequel to the 1989 Doctor Who episode "Survival." This is my tribute to Sylvester McCoy and Sophie Aldred. I had the pleasure of meeting Sylvester McCoy in person at a comic book signing in Kissimmee, Florida. It is a moment I will never forget.)

It was September 23, 2016 and the Doctor and Ace were on vacation in South Florida in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida. At the moment they were at a jazz festival, listening to jazz artists performing jazz music. They were also enjoying 21st Century jazz music, and loved time travel.

They were in a jazz nightclub in downtown Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, and were big fans of jazz music. The place was packed with jazz fans, and the Doctor and Ace were up front sitting at a table listening to the music.

In the back area of the jazz nightclub, the Master was close by and keeping his eye on the Doctor and Ace. The Master was unrecognizable at the moment and enjoying the atmosphere too, but was up to something bad.

Twelve midnight came and it was Saturday. The Doctor and Ace were enjoying the jazz festival so far. They were in downtown Ft. Lauderdale, and were heading back to the TARDIS, which was in an alley.

Ace said to the Doctor, "South Florida is a beautiful place to go for a vacation professor. The jazz festival has been incredible. Twenty-first century jazz is amazing. You agree Doctor?"

"Yes I do Ace. Twenty-first century jazz is incredible. I love vacationing in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida."

Ace and the Doctor kept on walking down the sidewalk, enjoying their vacation in Florida.

Suddenly Ace and the Doctor were attacked with a stun weapon as the Master secretly made his move.

Ace and the Doctor collapsed to the sidewalk as the Master took the unconscious Ace as his prisoner.

An hour passed and the Doctor woke up slowly realizing that Ace wasn't with him at all.

He looked around and couldn't find her.

The Doctor wondered who would take his friend Ace.

The Doctor then remembered he had a DNA GPS scanner in his TARDIS and that it had a copy of Ace's DNA signature.

The Doctor headed for his TARDIS, and when he got there he went inside of it.

Once inside, he activated the DNA GPS scanner and started to look for Ace's DNA signature.

When he picked up Ace's DNA signature, he instantly picked up the Master's TARDIS.

The Doctor realized that his enemy, the Master, abducted and took Ace. He feared for her life and hope she would be okay.

The Doctor had to act fast and got a fix on the Master's TARDIS. The Master's TARDIS was in Holiday Park at the moment and that Ace was inside of it.

The TARDIS then headed for Holiday Park and disappeared as the Doctor's TARDIS appeared in Holiday Park.

The Doctor was at his TARDIS console trying to figure out what to do next. His nemesis, the Master, had Ace in his TARDIS and the Doctor had to rescue her.

The Master's TARDIS was on the move again as it left planet Earth heading into the time and space vortex. The Doctor's TARDIS did the same and pursued the Master.

The Doctor couldn't believe that the Master abducted his friend Ace. The Master's TARDIS had a head start and the Master made Ace his prisoner in one of the rooms in his TARDIS.

The Doctor was still tracking Ace's DNA signature, but couldn't get caught up to the Master. He wondered what the Master's intentions were.

The Master checked his TARDIS scanner, and noticed that the Doctor was following him.

The Master wasn't worried about the Doctor because he was ahead of him.

The Doctor pushed a button on the TARDIS console and a panel opened. Inside the panel, the Doctor reached for a watch device that he put on his left arm. The device could track Ace's DNA signature if he had to leave the TARDIS to track her.

The Doctor's mission at the moment was to save Ace from the clutches of the Master.

Then the Master's voice came on the audio speaker of the Doctor's TARDIS console saying, "I see Doctor that you are pursuing me at the moment. You will never catch me in this chase because I have a head start on you."

The Doctor then said, "You have taken my companion and friend Ace. Give her back Master."

"She's my guest at the moment and will not give her back."

"Master give me back Ace and stop this madness."

"I don't listen to anyone Doctor. We are playing my game."

The Doctor noticed on his TARDIS console that he and the Master were heading into the future of the time and space vortex.

Meanwhile on the Master's TARDIS, Ace was still a prisoner of the Master and was in a room with a video monitor. She was trying to figure out how to escape from the room and there was no way out.

The Master came on the video monitor in the room and Ace saw him on the screen.

The Master said to Ace, "Don't bother trying to escape because the room is escape proof. You are aboard my TARDIS. I abducted you on planet Earth and you are my prisoner."

Ace said to the Master, "I remember you when me and the Doctor visited Perivale. The professor told me about you. Why have you taken me prisoner?"

The Master said, "Because I felt like it. I am a Timelord like your Doctor friend."

Ace said, "I know the professor is trying to save me right now. He will save me."

The Master said, "Don't hold your breath Ace. The Doctor has to get past me to get to you."

Ace knew that the Doctor was trying to figure out a way to save her, but had to be tough at the moment.

The video monitor screen turned off and Ace was by herself again alone.


End file.
